Hace Frío Afuera
by riversunshine
Summary: Después de una misión en Central City de 1989, Leonard le hace una extraña petición a Sara, entrar a una casa desconocida, sin estar seguro de qué hacer una vez dentro. Leonard haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su hermana, y Sara confía plenamente en él. Algo de Captain Canary.
1. No es una Casa Desconocida

***N/A: Este fic transcurre después de mi fic "Dime Leonard, ¿cómo te convertiste en ladrón?"**

 ***Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comic y a CW, si a mí me pertenecieran, las cosas serían distintas.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **No es una Casa Desconocida.**

-Sara, necesito que vengas conmigo -Susurró Leonard a su compañera luego de haber terminado una misión en Central City de 1989.

-¿A dónde? –Respondió ella.

-A la Avenida Handley, no está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Y por qué quieres ir allá? –Preguntó Sara, pero Leonard no le respondió, ya había comenzado su camino hacia ese lugar. Sara al verlo, y un poco molesta, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, no podía volver sin él.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Leonard se detuvo cerca de una casa, se escondió detrás de unos árboles e indicó a Sara que hiciera lo mismo. Observaba esa casa fijamente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó la muchacha.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor y entres a esa casa.

-¡Leonard, no voy a entrar a robar nada!, y te sugiero que tú tampoco lo hagas porque puedes arruinar la línea temporal.

-Shhhhhh. Baja la voz. No vas a robar nada, sólo necesito que entres.

-¿Y para qué?

-Puedes entrar por la ventana del segundo piso, está abierta, si trepas por el costado, nadie te va a ver. –Leonard no prestó atención a la interrogante.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres que entre ahí?

-Necesito que te quedes hasta pocos minutos pasada la medianoche, después tienes que salir por donde mismo entraste, y volver hacia acá, no puedes desviarte. –Leonard entregaba las indicaciones sin importar las razones que necesitaba Sara, en realidad, ni siquiera la estaba escuchando.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga una vez adentro? –Continuó Sara.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. _Por favor –_ Pidió Snart.

Sara lo miró fijamente y rodó los ojos. _Esa_ última palabra con _esa_ particular entonación la convencieron. Algo importante debía ser para que Leonard llegara a tal extremo y usara un vocablo que no estaba precisamente en su vocabulario.

-Está bien –dijo casi con un gruñido. –Pero no sé por qué no puedes entrar tú a ejecutar tus crímenes ocultos.

-No son crímenes ocultos… y no puedo ir yo porque puedo arruinar la línea temporal.

Sara lo miró irónicamente, levantando una ceja.

-Bien, ¿y de qué forma tú podrías afectar la historia más que yo entrando a una casa desconocida?

Leonard la miró intensamente.

-No es una casa desconocida, es _mi_ casa de 1989. _Por favor_ Sara, no podemos perder más tiempo.

Sara reaccionó con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa, las cosas empezaban a calzar.

-Toma –le dijo el ladrón mientras le entregaba algo –vas a tener que usarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Es el aparatito de Rip, que nockea a las personas con la luz. Es lo más suave que se me ocurre para que uses ahí dentro.

-Sara recibió el aparato y lo guardó. Miró a su compañero con seriedad, de pronto confió plenamente en él. Respiró hondo y se dirigió al costado de la casa, para trepar por la ventana.

-¡Sara! Te va a preguntar, hace frío afuera…

La asesina escuchó confundida a la distancia, sin embargo no alcanzó a procesar mucho esta información, porque acogió la urgencia con que Leonard necesitaba que entrara en la casa, por lo que siguió sus instrucciones e ingresó.

Una vez dentro, escuchó sigilosamente a su alrededor y observó en la oscuridad. Siguió un tenue sollozo hasta el primer piso, donde precipitadamente se escuchó el ruido inconfundible de una botella al romperse.

-¡Qué hiciste ahora! –Una voz rasposa la sobresaltó, y dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina, donde un hombre adulto se disponía a golpear a una pequeña muchacha con una botella rota.

Sara lo comprendió todo. Con un rápido movimiento se acercó y derribó a Lewis, quien sorprendido y algo asustado trataba de liberar sus brazos del agarre de la desconocida mujer. Sara no quiso dilatar más lo inevitable ni generar más violencia en frente de la pequeña niña, y con el aparato tecnológico de Rip nockeó al hombre quien quedó tirado en el suelo. Luego se levantó y observó a la chica, quien, con no más de 8 años, permanecía muda, inmóvil y aterrada apoyada en la pared de la casa.

-Tranquila Lisa, no te voy a hacer daño –trató Sara de consolarla, aproximándose un poco hacia ella.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó Lisa deslizando su cuerpo para alejarse asustada.

-Soy Sara… tu hermano me pidió que viniera para cuidarte.

La pequeña la observó sin convencerse. ¿Sara?, Leonard nunca había nombrado a una Sara, y menos a alguien como ella, hermosa y vestida extrañamente de blanco.

-¿Cuál es la palabra de seguridad? –la interrogó Lisa.

Sara dudó por un momento, buscó en su memoria algo que pudiera servir.

-"Hace frío afuera" –respondió finalmente.

Lisa respiró hondo, controlando sus lágrimas, se acercó a Sara y la abrazó en silencio. La rubia la sujetó firmemente, hasta que la niña la soltó.

-¿Qué pasó con mi papá?

-Lo dormí… Se va a despertar en algunas horas, pero tu hermano ya va a estar en casa cuando eso ocurra, así que no te preocupes. –La tranquilizó Sara.

-¿Y tú?, ¿te vas a ir ahora?

-No, me quedo hasta que Leonard llegue –le respondió Sara acariciando su mejilla, a lo que Lisa se tensó. Sara retiró su mano y la observó detenidamente. La misma mirada penetrante, los mismos ojos azules, los mismos gestos suaves y esquivos, la misma cadencia en su voz. Era definitivamente una versión miniatura de Leonard.

Lisa miraba de reojo a Lewis y Sara pudo percatarse que eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Ven, vamos al segundo piso, no quiero estar aquí. –dijo Lisa, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sara la seguía. Al llegar arriba, abrió una puerta y entró, indicando a Sara que hiciera lo mismo, luego cerró la puerta con llave y pasó el pestillo, conducta que fue casi un acto reflejo de la niña.

-¿Esta es tu habitación? – preguntó Sara.

-No, es la de Leny, él me deja esperarlo aquí cuando tengo miedo, pero no puedo tocar nada de este armario, porque si no se enoja mucho.

 _Este_ armario precisamente contenía diversos cables y curiosas herramientas, que no podían ser para otra cosa que no fuera romper cerraduras y desactivar alarmas de seguridad. Sara consideró la posibilidad de, sin que Lisa lo notara, llevarse alguno de esos aparatos, sólo para molestar a Leonard. Pero luego otro pensamiento bastante más importante cruzó por su cabeza.

" _Cuando tengo miedo…"_ resonaron esas palabras en sus oídos…. Si Lisa sentía miedo, ¿por qué Leonard la dejaba sola con el padre? Ella tenía alguna noción de la historia, pero ¿por quéLeonard exponía a su hermana de esa manera?

-¿Qué cosas te dan miedo Lisa? –quiso indagar. La chica la miró sospechosa, ¿para qué quería saber ella?, en realidad se puso a pensar, ¿acaso sabía ella misma lo que le daba miedo? Trató de pensar en aquello.

-En la noche me dan miedo las figuras que aparecen en mi habitación, entonces me vengo para acá y mi hermano me deja dormir con él, aunque se enoja porque dice que son las sombras que hace el árbol de afuera.

Sara no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La sola imagen de Leonard acogiendo a su pequeña hermana la llenaba de ternura.

-Y en el día Lisa, ¿qué te da miedo?

Lisa cambió su semblante y pensó algunos minutos.

-Me da miedo hacer algo estúpido. –respondió con la vista fija en el pestillo de la puerta.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sara aunque de todas maneras ya imaginaba la razón. Esperó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Lisa sólo observaba la puerta, apretando los labios. La pequeña no confiaba, al igual que Leonard. Pensó cuidadosamente cada una de las siguientes palabras que le dirigió a la chica.

\- ¿Qué haces cuando tienes miedo de día?

-Me vengo para acá, cuando alcanzo a llegar.

" _Cuando alcanzo a llegar…"_ Sara se estremeció.

-¿Y tu hermano sabe que has tenido miedo durante el día, mientras él no está, y que no has alcanzado a llegar hasta acá?

Lisa frunció el ceño, no estaba segura de lo que le estaban preguntando.

-¿Leny sabe a qué le tienes miedo durante el día?

Lisa negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si sabe que hago cosas estúpidas se va a enojar mucho conmigo y se va a ir de la casa. –respondió con un dejo de temor, que de repente se hizo más intenso. –Por favor, no le digas que hice hoy algo estúpido. –rogó la chica.

-Escucha Lisa, no hay nada en el mundo que pueda provocar que Leonard te abandone, debes confiar en él. –La tranquilizó Sara tomándola de los hombros y buscando sus brillantes ojos. -¿Por qué piensas eso?

Lisa dudó un poco en responder.

-Mi papá me lo dijo.

-Eso no es así Lisa, Leonard te adora y lo único que quiere es protegerte, pero no puede hacerlo si no le cuentas lo que te está pasando.

Lisa no decía nada, apretaba sus labios y trataba de contener las lágrimas que querían desesperadamente salir de sus ojos.

-¿Él te dijo eso?

-Sí, él habla de ti todo el tiempo. Por favor Lisa, hoy cuando llegue Leonard tienes que decirle lo que pasó. –le pidió Sara, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lisa volvió a centrar su mirada en el pestillo de la puerta. Después de un momento prosiguió –Mira, si no me crees, piensa por un segundo, ¿alguna vez Leonard se ha enojado contigo?

-Muchas veces –respondió Lisa – una vez se enojó mucho porque le saqué sus cosas de ese armario para jugar, y parece que le rompí algo, pero no le entendí bien qué era.

-¿Y alguna de esas veces has sentido miedo, has querido arrancar y esconderte?

Lisa volvió a mirar a Sara con una reveladora extrañeza, nunca había pensado las cosas de esa manera.

-Nunca –le confesó –es que nunca me ha hecho nada, sólo me reta y me dice que le obedezca, pero después se le pasa.

-Eso es porque él nunca te haría daño, ¿cierto?

La chica asintió tímidamente, asombrada de todas formas por esa conclusión tan simple a la que habían llegado. Sara notó que faltaba poco para la medianoche, supuso que Leonard, el de 1989 llegaría muy pronto, por las indicaciones que había recibido del _otro_ Leonard.

-Lisa, necesito que cuando llegue tu hermano le cuentes lo que pasó, y le cuentes todo lo que ocurre cuando él no está. –pidió Sara tomando de las manos a la pequeña. – Ese será nuestro trato.

Lisa asintió, algo tenía esa extraña mujer que la hacía confiar. Podía ser el hecho que desde hacía mucho tiempo ninguna persona, a excepción de Leonard, se había preocupado genuinamente de ella, y que no contaba con ninguna figura protectora femenina que la hiciera sentir tan acogida como se había sentido en ese momento. Sara, además de todo lo anterior, pudo dilucidar también que Lisa ni siquiera recordaba haber recibido una muestra de afecto materno, así que se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, dejándola sollozar en su oído.

-Lisa, escucha, ahora tengo que irme, pero Leonard va a llegar muy pronto, espéralo aquí ¿bueno? –le dijo Sara una vez que Lisa se calmó.

-No, no te vayas – rogó la pequeña –espera a que llegue Leny.

-No puedo chica, de verdad que no –le respondió mientras destrababa la puerta.

-Por favor, quédate un tiempo más –continuó Lisa, pero Sara ya estaba fuera de la habitación, y Lisa la había seguido hasta el umbral de la puerta, tomándola de ambas manos. Sara volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella y la miró sonriendo mientras le ordenaba su pelo que le caía sobre sus ojos.

-Vas a estar bien Lisa, necesito que te quedes en esta habitación hasta que Leonard llegue –Sara le acomodó unos mechones más de cabello y se los sujetó con una traba que Lisa tenía enganchada en su ropa. Después puso las manos en sus mejillas y la besó en la frente. –Acuérdate de nuestro trato ¿bueno?

-Bueno –susurró la pequeña y vio cómo Sara le guiñaba el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta frente a ella. Acto seguido, Lisa instintivamente trabó la puerta y pasó el pestillo.

Fuera de la casa y escondido en el mismo lugar, Leonard, el de 2016, divisó a Sara salir de su casa y recorrer el mismo camino, llegando en silencio hacia donde estaba él. Dudó por un instante antes de hablar.

-No sé si será oportuno preguntarte…. ¿causará algún efecto negativo si… si me cuentas qué pasó ahí dentro? –preguntó el ladrón con la vista fija en la ventana de su casa.

-La verdad es que no lo sé –respondió Sara. Reflexionó un poco y luego agregó –Ella está bien, no te preocupes.

Leonard cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Al cabo de 5 minutos ambos vieron llegar a Leonard de 1989, y entrar a su casa.

-Vámonos, ya está hecho. –dijo Leonard, quien se dio media vuelta, y sin esperar a su compañera comenzó su camino de regreso a la Waverider.

Sara lo observó avanzar unos pasos, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, luego apuró un poco su trayecto hasta quedar detrás de Leonard. Lo abrazó firmemente por los hombros y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda. El ladrón se detuvo y esperó a que la muchacha lo soltara, sin mediar palabra. Cuando esto finalmente ocurrió, comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro.

-¿Te diste cuenta que es una buena chica? –murmuró Leonard.

-Tuvo un buen ejemplo –respondió Sara.

-Te repito, debatible. –recalcó su amigo.

Sara sólo sonrió.


	2. ¿Quién es Sara?

Leonard de 1989 entró a su casa, sigiloso y alerta, como siempre. Observó silenciosamente a su alrededor, como siempre. Pero esta vez las cosas no estaban como siempre.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura inmóvil de su padre, en el suelo de la cocina, rodeado de vidrios rotos y parte del moviliario en el suelo. Quiso acercarse para ver si el hombre aún respiraba, pero cambió de opinión al medio segundo después y su mirada recorrió a todo su alcance para buscar a su hermana, sin embargo, ella no estaba.

-¡Lisa! –gritó mientras subía las escaleras. Llegó hasta su habitación y golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Lisa! ¡¿Estás ahí?! –llamó golpeando la puerta, hasta q sintió el sonido del pestillo deslizándose por el otro lado.

Lisa abrió tímidamente la puerta y se asomó hacia afuera, Leonard la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, entró a la habitación e instintivamente, al igual que su hermana, cerró la puerta con llave y pasó el pestillo.

-¿Qué pasó Lisa? ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó en su oído, aún sin soltarla. Sólo al percibir que Lisa asentía, apoyada en su hombro, la puso de pie sobre su cama, así quedaba un poco más alta que él, y la miró detenidamente.

-¿Estás segura? –quiso cerciorarse.

-Sí Leny, estoy bien – le confirmó la chica, quien luego se sentó y se acomodó en la cabecera de la cama. Leonard respiró aliviado y se sentó frente a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasó en la cocina, Lisa?

La pequeña respiró profundamente, recordaba lo conversado con Sara, pero aún sentía miedo. ¿Si Leonard se enteraba de lo que había pasado, se enojaría a tal punto que se iría de la casa, tal como repetidas veces le había dicho su papá? Decidió omitir parte de la información.

-Mi papá está bien, tu amiga dijo que se iba a despertar después, cuando tú llegaras, así que quizás se despierte luego.

Leonard la miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué amiga, Lisa?

-Tu amiga Sara, a la que le pediste que me cuidara – corroboró la chica. Leonard comenzó a preocuparse.

-Lisa, yo no le he pedido a nadie que te cuide –le respondió muy serio, creyendo que su hermana estaba, simplemente, inventando cosas.

-Leny, me dijo la palabra de seguridad –se burló la chica.

-No Lisa… eso no puede ser.

-¡Es verdad Leny! Tu amiga Sara vino, y se puso a pelear con mi papá, y tenía un aparato con una luz, que se lo mostró y después se cayó al suelo.

-Pero Lisa, yo no le he pedido a nadie que venga…

-¡Es verdad Leny! ¿Por qué no me crees? – reclamó la pequeña.

-Lisa, espera, cálmate un momento ¿si? –Leonard trataba de entender. –Explícame bien qué pasó.

La chica refunfuñó.

-Mi papá y yo estábamos en la cocina… (Lisa decidió omitir la información relevante) y Sara llegó, se puso a pelear con él. Después sacó un aparato muy raro, y le mostró una luz a mi papá y él se cayó al suelo. Y ella me dijo que tú le habías pedido que me cuidara, yo le pregunté la palabra de seguridad y ¡ella me la dijo!, por eso le creí, y por eso la dejé que entrara aquí conmigo. Te estuvimos esperando pero ella tenía que irse, dijo que tú ibas a llegar muy pronto, y así fue, llegaste al muy poco rato después.

-¡¿Entró a mi habitación?! –se escandalizó Leonard.

-Sí, pero le dije que no podía tomar nada de tu armario –Lisa ya comenzaba a asustarse, ¿habrá hecho bien en confiar en esa muchacha, que, al parecer, no tenía nada que ver con su hermano?

Leonard se puso de pie y miró con detención su cuarto, a simple vista no le faltaba nada. Trataba de descifrar lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia. No sabía si creerle a su hermana o no… al fin y al cabo, era sólo una niña.

-Leny, de verdad ella era tu amiga, dijo que tú hablabas de mí todo el tiempo.

Pero Leonard nunca hablaba de su hermana, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, o porque no la quisiera, o porque no se sintiera orgulloso de ella, sino porque debía protegerla del mundo, de _su_ mundo, mientras menos gente supiera de la existencia de Lisa, más protegida estaba de los peligros del mundo criminal. Sin embargo, no había forma de explicarle eso a una niña de ocho años.

-¿Ella te hizo algo a ti?, ¿te hizo daño? –Leonard continuó escudriñando la situación.

-No, nada, fue muy amable conmigo, todo el tiempo, hasta me abrazó, Leny –dijo Lisa algo avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a eso –Ella es muy linda.

Leonard pensaba y trataba de entender… quizás esta tal Sara había venido por algún ajuste de cuentas con su papá, si era así, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero sí le preocupaba que alguien haya podido entrar a su casa, arriesgando a su hermana. Quizás Lisa creyó escuchar la palabra de seguridad, esa que ambos habían determinado para situaciones de emergencia, y por eso estaba tan segura de eso. O quizás olvidó preguntársela, y para no quedar mal con su hermano, le hacía creer que sí lo había hecho. Era la única explicación que encontraba. Para comprobar su hipótesis necesitó recolectar más detalles.

-Lisa, necesito que me cuentes por qué Sara y el viejo estaban peleando.

Lisa guardó silencio muy seria, para ocultar su temor, porque para responder esa pregunta debía contar lo que había hecho su papá, debía hacer lo que Sara le había pedido, debía confiar en ella.

-Lisa, ¿sabes por qué estaban peleando?

La chica asintió, pero no se atrevía a hablar.

-¿Me puedes contar? –insistió Leonard, preocupado al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-Comenzaron a pelear porque… -Lisa se armó de valor- Sara vino a defenderme a mí.

-¿Cómo?, no te entiendo.

-Es que… hice algo estúpido… estaba en la cocina y le rompí unas botellas a mi papá… ¡pero fue sin querer, Leny! –El ladrón, al escucharla, comenzó a horrizarse, comprendió perfectamente lo que podía pasar, él, en su niñez, también había hecho "algo estúpido" –y mi papá tomó una de esas botellas rotas para pegarme. Ahí fue cuando Sara llegó y me defendió.

Leonard se levantó totalmente abrumado, sabía que Lewis era capaz de hacer eso.

-Lo siento Leny –rogó Lisa, al ver que su hermano se alejaba de ella.

Leonard al escucharla reaccionó, y se acercó rápidamente a ella para cogerla en brazos y abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo. Lisa se aferró a él con brazos y piernas, al parecer, Sara tenía razón y su hermano no iba a culparla por lo que había ocurrido.

Leonard se sentó nuevamente y sentó a Lisa en su regazo, frente a él.

-¿Esto ha pasado antes, hermanita?

-Más o menos… a veces. ¿No te vas a ir cierto? –rogó la chica.

-¿Irme?... ¿a dónde?... no te entiendo…

-No te vas a ir de la casa ¿cierto?

-¿El viejo te ha dicho eso?, ¿te ha dicho que no me cuentes porque o sino yo me voy a ir? –preguntó Leonard indignado.

-Sí…

-Lisa, no hay motivo en el mundo que haga que yo te abandone –la consoló con voz firme.

-Sara dijo lo mismo –sonrió la pequeña.

De pronto, se sintieron fuertes pasos en la escalera.

¡Lisa! –La voz de Lewis resonó en los oídos de ambos y los hizo estremecerse.

Leonard odiaba a ese hombre, desde la primera vez que lo había humillado, que lo había hecho sentirse miserable. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, aún le temía. Quizás por eso no había querido descubrir qué pasaba con su hermana cuando él no estaba, no había querido poner más atención, confiando en que él nunca había mostrado señales de violentarla. Pensó que podría haberlo descubierto antes, y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Pero él también se sentía intimidado por él, aunque nunca lo reconocería. Sin embargo todo este miedo y angustia no iban a ser impedimento para defender a su hermana.

-¡Lisa! ¡Abre la puerta! –escuchó cómo Lewis golpeaba furiosamente la puerta desde fuera.

-Lisa, quédate aquí, vengo enseguida –le dijo Leonard con dulzura.

El ladrón fue directo hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, se encontró con un Lewis bastante sorprendido de que él estuviese ahí. Leonard lo sujetó de la camisa y lo encaró. Por un momento no dijo nada, sólo lo observaba con furia.

-¿Qué? –se mofó Lewis- No te atreves a nada, son los dos igual de cobardes.

Esto indignó aún más a Leonard, empujó y arrinconó a su padre hasta la pared de enfrente.

-Escúchame atentamente –amenazó Leonard- una cosa es que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, ya me arruinaste la vida y no tengo nada que hacer contra eso, pero a _MI_ hermana…. –Leonard temblaba, pero luego continuó- a _MI_ hermana no la vas a tocar… a diferencia de mí, ella sí tiene quien la defienda.

Dicho esto último, Leonard derribó a Lewis al suelo y volvió a entrar a su habitación, volvió a cerrar con llave y volvió a pasar el pestillo. Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, aún temblaba, aún no podía creer que finalmente se había enfrentado a su padre. Lisa se arrodilló frente a él.

Leonard tomó a su hermana y la acercó a él, la apoyó en su pecho y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella, su corazón latía rápidamente, pero intentó serenarse y respirar hondo, intentó olvidarse de la situación y pensar fríamente, pensar en lo importante.

-Lo siento hermanita.

-No es tu culpa Leny –lo tranquilizó la pequeña.

Pero Leonard sentía que sí era su culpa, no había sido capaz de ver la realidad escondida tras las amenazas de su padre, y su pequeña hermana había tenido que inventar toda esta historia como excusa para contarle lo que le pasaba. O al menos eso creyó él.

No fue sino hasta 20 años después que Leonard se dio cuenta, finalmente, de qué fue lo que ocurrió en realidad.


End file.
